


The Unnatural

by CeCe_Bear27



Series: The Wright Cousins [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10134794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeCe_Bear27/pseuds/CeCe_Bear27
Summary: After the massacre of their family by a vampire nest, cousins Maddie and Claire train to take revenge on anything that goes "bump in the night" and are taken in by another hunter.Years later the girls find themselves in the middle of a war between Heaven and Hell, alongside two troublesome brothers.





	1. Chapter 1

M A D D I E

The ground is littered with bodies, none in one piece. I choke down a sob as my whole body begins to tremble. Warm blood flows through the grass and pools at my feet. My lungs squeeze. I know each face on each body; they belong to my family. All my cousins are ripped to shreds, my aunt's and uncle's limbs are torn from their torsos, as well as my parent's. Then there is my sister. Her head is still rolling across the lawn.

A breath pricks the hairs at the nape of my neck. It flares out and tingles along my collarbones.

"Hello, pretty thing", a voice whispers, low and seductive. Their lips graze my ear. All trembles stop. Every cell in my body screams for me to run, but I am constrained in the chains of my own fear. His fingers skim over the juncture of my neck brushing away my curls. The man's presence envelops my entire being. I am a mouse trapped in his feline paws.

With everything I have I try to hold in my tears, but when he runs his ruff tongue up my neck they spill. My tears gush down my cheeks to the ground mixing with my family's blood. The man scrapes his teeth against my shivering skin. Blood begins to trickle down my chest.

He brings his mouth back to my ear," You smell delicious," he bends down again, burying his nose in my wound, coating it in my blood. I let a whimper.

Instantly he wrenches my head to the side and rips into my neck. He claws into my sides, tearing into my flesh. I go limp in the monsters arms, though his tight grip keeps me standing. Darkness crawls into my vision and the world starts to fade away.

Once again he pulls away from my neck," Scream", he cackles flicking my ear with his tongue and as he fangs sink into me, I do.

Quickly I bolt up, my legs tangled in the cheap motel sheets. Instinctively I place my hand on the scar on my neck. The long jagged scar is ruff beneath my fingertips. I cringe at the memory of its birth, a constant scene haunting my dreams. The vamps breath against my neck always lingers even when I am wake. I ache where his claws tore into me.

Even though it was a dream, the vamp and fear are memories branded inside my mind. If not for my cousin the vamp killing me would have not just been a dream, but my reality. I still remember the fierce look in her eyes as she ripped the monster off of me. The ruthlessness she displayed as she brought down the wood axe on his head. She was fearless, still is. I have lost count the amount of times she has had my back, saving me from the things I didn't see.

We spent days in the forest around our family cabin, freezing and starving before two hunters who had been tracking the vamp nest found us.  Bobby, one of the hunters,  later took us in raised us as his own. He taught us to be hunters at our own insistence. The gruff, but loving hunter became the father we both had lost. Something we both desperately needed. Claire kept everyone around her at arms length after losing our family, but Bobby easily broke down her barriers. No matter how hard she fought to keep herself guarded he finally gained her trust. I can count on one hand the few people who have been able to do that since the massacre. Me, Bobby, Ellen and Jo. 

"You okay," Claire walks out of the bathroom, her hair dripping onto her usual flannel shirt. She gives me a small smile.

I quickly rub my eyes. "Ya, just restless sleep".

"Really," she raises an eyebrow. "Because I didn't get any sleep due to you sawing logs". She lulls her head and let's out an exaggerated snore. I let out an angry huff, but inside I'm smiling. She must be having a good day, rarely do I see her joke around anymore. 

"Shut up." I throw one of my pillows, which she easily catches. She throws her head back laughing.

"We still have a ways to Carthage so get your lazy ass out of bed and get ready while I head out and get us breakfast". She throws the pillow back, hitting me square in the face before heading out the door. 

I quickly throw off my covers and race into the bathroom. A smile reaching from ear to ear plastered on my face. Claire's having a good day, something I can't wait to bask in. Claire's having a good day. Claire's having a good day. I dance around the bathroom not being able to contain the giddy feeling in my stomach. My curls bounce from side to side with my spastic movements causing me to let a series of giggles. Nothing can ruin today, nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

M A D D I E

As soon as we enter Carthage a terrible feeling settles into my stomach. Sweat begins to drip from my hairline. The town is grey. The buildings though still standing are chipped and worn down, and an eerie breeze whistles through the hundreds of men standing in the street. They all stand deathly still and are dressed in worn down black suits. All of them have their gaze focused on a single building.

Claire presses lightly against the gas pedal and continues to drive, inching closer to the men as if she doesn't see them.

"Claire stop".

"What?" She continues to drive forward.

"Claire STOP!" I quickly reach for the steering wheel and wrench it towards me. She slams on the brakes. Our front bumper brushes a man's jacket.

Claire flips her body towards me, she shoots daggers at me," What the hell Maddie! Are you trying to kill us?"

"You were about to hit those men".

Her brows furrow. "What men?"

Now it was my turn to be confused. Thinking I might have imagined them, I spin around looking out the truck windows. The men are still there and paying no attention to us beside us almost running them over.

"Do you not see them?" I turn back to my cousin with my hands shaking. Her eyes soften only a little on her usual stoic expression.

"Maddie no one is here the town looks like it has been abandoned for weeks. So if you are going to keep your hands off my baby," she lovingly strokes the steering wheel before sending a smirk my way," I am going to continue driving to the police department."

Claire takes her foot off the brakes and slowly continues driving deeper into town. I flinch each time we drive through a man, but they fade like smoke and reappear behind us. The pit in my stomach grows heavier and my hands begin to shake violently. Something is most certainly not right.

Claire pulls over in front of the police department. One of the glass doors is shattered.

"Good sign or bad sign? Me, I'm leaning more towards the latter." I turn to Claire with a goofy grin.

She rolls her eyes, but a small smirk appears at the edge of her lips, "Get out of the truck you dumbass."

We both climb out and head to the backseat. Claire folds down the leather seats before opening a compartment with the key that dangles from the chain around her neck. I grab my gun and slip it into my inside jacket pocket as Claire slides a machete my way.

"Be alert. I've got a bad feeling about this town." She slams the compartment shut and pulls the seats back up.

Carefully Claire ducks through the broken door,  shards of glass crunch beneath her combat boots. I raise an eyebrow before swinging the other door open. It hits the brick wall behind it creating a loud bang that resonates throughout the empty town. Claire sighs and drops her arms in defeat. I grimace. The glass then shatters from the door like a waterfall. I offer Claire a small smile as she growls and continues forward. Though she stops in her tracks when the sound of two guns cocking click in front of us. In a fraction of a second we both have our guns raised in the direction from which the noises came from. Two guys step out from a hallway left to the reception desk.

"Who are you?" The taller of the questions, his gun directed at Claire.

Claire pulls out her fake FBI badge, I follow in suit. "Special Agent Christo," she pauses for a second seeing if they react," and this is my partner Special Agent Castle. We're looking into the multiple missing persons."

"What kind of FBI Agents carry machetes?" The smaller motions to the machetes strapped to our thighs.

"Really Special ones." My eyes narrow. The taller one sends a raised eyebrow my way, his eyes changing from a cool grey to a beautiful green as he studies my face. My knees threaten to buckle, butterflies release from my stomach. Jesus Christ Maddie get a grip! No oogling at the stranger, the very sexy, captivating stranger. Jesus Maddie! I drop my eyes to the ground in shame, but I can still feel his eyes on me. My cheeks flare red. 

 "You two are hunters?" God his voice turns my brain to mush. The beautiful man lowers his gun and I dumbly follow his action. Claire looks both of the men up and down before she too lowers her gun, but I watch as her grip tightens around it. 

"Dean." Sexy says while he looks to the other man and motions for him to lower his shotgun. With a glare the smaller does.  "I'm Sam this is my brother Dean, we're hunters as well," he keeps his voice low as though trying not to agitate a caged animal probably sensing my cousins suspicion.

"I'm Maddie, this is my cousin Claire". I extend my hand, praying sexy Sam will take it. Sam gladly takes it. His hand is warm and his touch sends shivers along my skin.  

"You two the only other hunters here?" Claire crosses her arms over her chest. She stays off to the side still studying the other hunter's movements.

Dean speaks up for the first time in a while, "No, there's three more here."

"And where are they?"

"They stayed towards the entrance of town see if they could find anyone."

Dean and Claire glare at one another. I smile to myself, its like watching two birds puff out their chest asserting their dominance over the other, though I would I hate to break it to Dean but Claire's got a lot more chest then he does.

"Mind two more joining your garrison, to find out what the hell is going on in this town." I look to Sam with a small smile and a couple batts of my eyelashes.

He gives me a small smile and hesitates. Dean replies for him. "If you two think you can handle it." He keeps his hard gaze on Claire.

"We can handle it." Claire scoffs. She turns her back to him and strides out of the police department.

**Author's Note:**

> Forewarning this is my first story! Only two of these characters belong to to me, all credit goes to the writers of Supernatural.


End file.
